A Birthday to Remember
by inkcyan
Summary: It's Gon's birthday, and knowing Gon, he gets tons of presents from his many friends. Leorio and Kurapika give him plane tickets so the four of them can go to Whale Island to celebrate. Killua also has something special to give Gon...FRIENDSHIP fic


Of course this fic is written in honor of Gon's birthday, May 5. What a coincidence, it's in the same month as mine is! Well, read it and review (reviews ALWAYS accepted)! Tell me what you think; is it good or bad, have I improved or…not, ect. Thanks!

This is a FRIENDSHIP fic between Gon and Killua, as well as Kurapika, and Leorio.

Oh, by the way, read my other fics!

Disclaimer: Not mine, never have been, never will be. Hunter X Hunter is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi.

However, this story IS mine, so hands off or else! Don't even think about stealing it (glares)

Now, on with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was a birthday to remember, and a friendship to last forever._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The sun's golden rays gently shone over Gon's face as he slowly woke up from his deep slumber. He yawned loudly, looking around him as he checked his surroundings for any sign of danger (he did this every day, just to be safe). Blinking bemusedly, he checked his clock to see what time it was. It was six-thirty, the time he usually woke up, but Gon felt there was something he had forgotten.

"Oh!" he suddenly exclaimed. "It's May 5th today! My birthday!" Gon was suddenly very excited. He glanced over at his companions, still sleeping (and one snoring) in their hotel beds, and decided to wake up Killua. Waking up Killua was always fun, because the young assassin was definitely not a morning person.

"Wake up, KIL-LU-A!" he shouted, pronouncing each syllable clearly and loudly as he pounced on the sleeping bundle.

"AAAAAAH!" Killua shot up in his bed, nearly tumbling Gon to the ground in the process.

"Gon! What'd you do that for? It's six in the morning and you KNOW I don't wake up till at LEAST eight!" he grumbled, rubbing his tousled head exasperatedly.

Gon was not the least deterred. "It's my birthday today, Killua!" he said, smiling a huge smile that took up half his face. "Should I wake Kurapika and Leorio up, too?"

Killua grinned mischievously. "Definitely."

As Killua got dressed and brushed his teeth in the bathroom, he heard strangled yelps (from Kurapika, who still managed to keep some of his composure), and very loud shouting.

"AAARGH! Gon, you little—GET BACK HERE!" Leorio had obviously not been coped with a loud awakening as well as Kurapika had.

Their small hotel room was filled with shrieks and shouting continuously for a couple of minutes, until Leorio finally gave up. They got ready for their day, conversing cheerfully.

"Ne, Killua? Did you see that look on Leorio's face? He was so funny!"

"Nah, but I heard the yelling! Old man, glad to know your lungs are still working!"

"Hmph. Oh, by the way, happy birthday Gon! Even though you woke me up at the crack of dawn and ruined one of my shirts!"

"Happy birthday, Gon." Kurapika said, smiling. He added, "I still think the funniest part was when Gon squirted toothpaste all over your shirt though, Leorio."

Leorio grumbled. "Hmph. You wouldn't like it either though."

"True."

As they walked toward the door so they could go out and get some breakfast, the doorbell rang.

It was one of the errand boys at the hotel, wheeling a large cart with heaps among HEAPS of presents. As Kurapika thanked the boy politely and paid him a large tip, Leorio and Killua surveyed the presents while Gon looked about bemusedly.

"Hmm, this one is from Netero the president of the Hunter Committee, that one is from Menchi and Buhara the food hunters, this one is from Hanzo, these are from Ponzu, Satotsu, and the Mori brothers, and there's even one from Tompa!" Killua said surprisedly, rifling through the presents.

Leorio was looking through a heap of plainer gifts, wrapped in brown paper and colorful string. "There's Sally Marks, Debbie Helmer, Saria the Baker, Tomias the Fisher,…Gon, who are these people?"

"Huh? Oh, those are my friends from Whale Island!"

Leorio stared at the humongous pile of presents. "You sure have a lot of friends…"

Kurapika had now joined the two in looking through the presents. "Oh, there's one from Biscuit! And Wing and Zushi, aren't those your friends from the Heavens Arena?" Suddenly, he stopped, picking up a rather suspicious looking package. He read the note on the side. "Have a deliciously juicy birthday, Gon! Luv, Hisoka." He stared disgustedly at the package.

Gon tipped his head to the side. "I wonder why Hisoka sent me a present." He then looked a little downcast. "Now I'm missing my friends from Whale Island. I wonder what they're doing right now."

Kurapika and Leorio glanced at each other, then back at Gon.

"I guess you'll like our present, then, Gon! It's a joint effort from me and Leorio." Kurapika said, smiling.

Leorio whipped out his wallet and took out what looked like four tickets. "Tickets to Whale Island for the four of us!" he said triumphantly.

"Yay!" Gon jumped up and down excitedly while hugging Leorio and Kurapika (how he managed to jump up and down while hugging them will remain a mystery).

"Oh, you can stay at Aunt Mito's, or we could camp out in the woods, and I want to introduce you to my animal friends and my people friends, and it'll be so much fun!" Gon said in one big breath. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Leorio laughed. "Hey, it's your birthday! It's the least we could do! Now let's get going, the plane leaves at eight!"

----------

The four had hurriedly packed their bags and taken a cab to the airport (Leorio argued about the fare with the taxi driver for ten minutes). They had rushed through the terminals and were now sitting on the cushiony seats of the airplane.

Of course, all this had taken considerable time, since Gon insisted they bring along ALL the presents. They had each carried a portion of the gifts, stacked high like teetering towers. At one point in time, Kurapika caught Killua sneaking a silver and blue wrapped package into his pile, and smiled knowingly.

While Killua was busy insulting the airplane lady and Leorio was trying to convince her to date him, Gon was looking out the window at the clouds.

"Wow, we're so high up! I'll never get bored going on planes!"

Having finished his argument with the airplane lady, Killua snorted. "Hmph. I think planes are boring."

"But you can see everything from here!" Gon said excitedly.

"Tch."

----------

Reaching Whale Island, the four proceeded to walk (at the insistence of Gon) the whole distance to his Aunt Mito's house. She was surprised at their arrival, but welcomed them with open arms.

"Gon! I hadn't been expecting you for a long time! Happy birthday! How are you doing, Killua? Oh, and who are your two other friends?"

Introductions were made, and Kurapika and Leorio were quickly acquainted with Aunt Mito. Since it was only noon, she quickly made them some lunch and they had a picnic in the grass.

"It's so nice to be home." Gon said, lying down on the grass and propping his head up with his hands.

"It's a nice place." Leorio remarked thoughtfully. "I wouldn't mind living here for my whole life."

Throughout the whole afternoon, the four explored the forest and the town, and met up with countless numbers of Gon's friends, both human and…not. Killua counted the _human_ friends, but after the sixtieth one he gave up. Kurapika counted the _animal _friends, and had a much harder time of it. After Gon introduced them to the twenty-six chipmunks, thirty-five squirrels, twenty-two rabbits, twelve deer, seven bears, and a couple of other random animals (all of them had names, though Leorio couldn't figure out how Gon even distinguished one from the other), he admitted defeat.

At last it was dusk, and the sky was tinged with shades of pink and violet, orange and blue. The four weary companions settled down to dinner, and after dinner Aunt Mito commanded them totake baths. This resulted in a _very _large water fight, which resulted in the three of them ganging up on Kurapika, who had taken all the water guns and had extremely good aim as well.

They opened all the presents (Kurapika noticed Killua taking away the silver and blue wrapped package, but said nothing). Gon tore apart all the wrapping paper on the presents happily, the other three helping him rip the coverings off. He exclaimed happily over each of them, commenting on this one and that, and deciding to write each of them an individual thank-you note. Leorio told him it was impossible, as there were too many, but then again, Gon was stubborn that way.

Finally, they became too tired to do anything more (Aunt Mito had made them clean up the bathroom). Kurapika and Leorio shared the guest bedroom, which was next to Gon's room, while Killua and Gon slept in his room. They slowly brushed their teeth and changed into comfortable clothes, and crept under the covers. Gon sighed happily.

"Killua? This was the best birthday I've had in my whole entire life!"

Killua reached down, and in a swift movement, grabbed the silver and blue package from under his bed. He tossed it to Gon, and lay down flat on his bed with his hands under his head and a small blush on his face.

"Happy birthday, Gon."

Gon opened it with a smile, being careful not to rip the wrapping paper on the present.

It was a skateboard, much like the one Killua had, except it was light green with a dark green arrow. Gon clutched it to his chest, smiling a smile so wide it threatened to split open his face. He turned off the lights, the present still clutched in his hands. _I remember the first time I met Killua. He was on his skateboard, and I commented how I wanted to try it out. That was the beginning of our friendship._ He smiled at the token of friendship, and reached a hand across to the other bed to nudge Killua gently on the side.

"Ne, Killua?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Thanks."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review and tell me what I can improve! And read my other fics :D

-Killua Z.


End file.
